Final Moments
by AdamLL
Summary: A bunch of shorts dealing with the final moments of life for fire emblem characters.  This could be anything from old age/tragedy etc.
1. Chapter 1

Final Moments

"Yes! Yes I would like very much for us to stay together after the war. Thank you so much!"

That was the last thing she said before this terrible nightmare began. Zeiss was circling the battlefield looking for any trace of Ellen among the bodies that littered the ground.

He promised he would protect her, so why did she run off without him?

"Ellen! Ellen!"

Miledy had landed close by and shouted for a medic.

"Someone hurry! She's fading fast!"

Zeiss landed in a panic and pushed others out of the way to see his worst fear becoming reality.

Miledy was holding Ellen's frail body in her arms. Zeiss knelt down. "Hold on, Ellen."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Zeiss…..is that…is that you? It is so dark. I can't see anything."

Zeiss held her hand. "Shhhh. Please don't waste your energy. It's me. You are going to get through this someone is on the way."

Zeiss was trying to be strong but his voice was shaking. "Someone get a cleric now!"

Miledy glared at Zeiss. "You need to stay strong now, brother."

Finally Saul rushed in with his staff. He muttered some words and his staff glowed bright.

Nothing was happening to Ellen's condition. She was fading fast.

Zeiss exploded out of desperation. "Why isn't anything happening! Save her!"

"I'm trying to. This is hard on me too."

After realizing that she was too far gone, Saul stopped.

"I'm sorry but it won't work. Her wounds are too great."

Ellen's white cloak was stained crimson and her hands were so cold. Her color was almost gone and her bruised face was blank.

Ellen squeezed Zeiss's hand. "I'm sorry….I lied…to you. I said we would….be to…gether…in Bern."

Zeiss wiped his eyes. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I failed you. I said I would protect you."

Joy swept over Ellen's face one last time. She reached up and felt Zeiss's cheek. "I can see you so clearly now. It must be God's last gift to me."

Her head drooped back and her hand fell. Zeiss let out a cry of agony. "ELLEN!"

He clutched her lifeless body close to his. Miledy could do nothing to comfort her brother. She just asked that everyone leave him alone.

He rocked her in his arms and then jumped on his wyvern to find a place for her to rest.

He landed near a lake with a meadow of flowers. He then gathered some of Ellen's favorite flowers and put them in her hair. After that he sat and cried until the sun started to set. As the sun's setting painted the sky a beautiful pink orange, Zeiss carried Ellen's body into the lake and made one last goodbye.

Zeiss let go and her body sunk slowly to the bottom of the lake. "I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Priscilla sat in the nice man's house who took her in. He said he couldn't harbor her for long because Laus denied that they provide any aid to her. She couldn't leave without Erk, so she had to wait for him to return. She just hoped nothing bad happened to him.

The sound of people screaming snapped her out of her thoughts. She started to go out the door when the owner ran in.

"Lady Priscilla we must run. Pirates are attacking." They went to open the door but it was blocked. The sound of cracking fire sent Priscilla in a panic.

"They are going to burn us alive!"

The man ran to the window but a pirate's axe landed itself in his skull.

"AAHHH!" Priscilla screamed. Blood sprayed from the man's skull onto Priscilla's cheek.

A pirate yelled out. "Stay inside if you don't wanna go out like he did!"

The flames began to engulf the house.

"Erk! Someone, help me!"

She started to bang on the walls.

"Is this really the end? Father, Mother, Raymond." A ceiling beam fell and pinned her legs. The pain shot up her spine. She screamed in pain as she tried to get out from under the rafter.

The smoke began to make her head foggy and the heat of the fire was making her gasp for air.

"Brother…how…I longed….to see your face once more."

The smoke filled her lungs and she closed her eyes to sleep in eternal slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaffar was running through the woods with the moon as his only light in the darkness. Branches were hitting his body and leaving scratches. He could feel the warm blood trickle down his arms. He had to keep going no matter what. They were after him and he couldn't let anything happen to Nino and the boys.

It was hard to leave them, especially when he promised Nino he would always be with her. An arrow flew by his head and snapped him out of his thoughts.

A twig snapped and he realized that they had trapped him. He hid behind a tree and readied his daggers.

"We have you surrounded, Angel of Death. This is your last day on earth."

"I won't be going alone. I'll take as many as I can with me."

He rushed out and met his first foe. The mercenary tried to spear him with his lance but Jaffar dodged and slit his throat. His dagger also found the stomach of his unlucky companion. Soon he was surrounded with ten soldiers and five archers all aiming at him.

"Not so tough when you are alone. Tell us are you afraid to die?"

Out of nowhere a flame erupted from the trees.

"Burn them in the flames! Turn them to cinder! Elfire!" The men screamed as the flames engulfed them and burned them alive.

"Nino!" Jaffar saw his wife standing in the clearing the fire burned.

"Jaffar! I can't live without you. You promised you would never leave me!"

"They would kill all of us and I can't bear it."

"So you thought you would die all by yourself leaving me alone with our sons? That is so selfish and unfair to me. I love you just as much. So if we are to die, let it be together."

They ran to each other with tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry."

Just as they were about to embrace, an arrow struck Nino's back.

"Ah…." Nino fell into Jaffar's arms.

"NOO! Damn you!" He put her down and ran toward the lone archer in a crazed frenzy. The archer panicked and shot again quickly. It pierced Jaffar's shoulder but he kept going and stabbed the archer in the face. He ran back to Nino.

"Nino, stay with me!"

He held her in his arms and broke the arrow off. His hands were shaking when he tore her cape and tied it around the wound. The situation was familiar as instead of him losing blood it was Nino who was bleeding to death.

"Jaffar…you must raise Lugh and Ray."

"Don't say such things. You will be there with me."

"This is the end for me. Tell them I am so sorry and I love them."

Jaffar picked her up and started running to town. They were both drenched in blood and he fell multiple times. When he made it to the closest town she was taking ragged breaths. He collapsed from exhaustion and loss of blood. Nino crawled to him with her last bit of strength and held his hands as she died.

The local medicine woman took Jaffar in and cleaned his wounds. Nino was dead when they found her grasping onto Jaffar's hands. She was buried in the town's graveyard. After three days of being in a deep sleep, Jaffar disappeared. The woman came into his room to find the bed empty. She never saw him again but rumors say that on the nights with a full moon, like when the woman found them, you can see the Angel of Death watching over his loved one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire rain down from the heavens! Burn this creature of darkness!"

Flames burst from Ewan's tome and burned the wight alive.

"Ha! Take that! That'll teach you to attack this village." Suddenly a ring of dark magic surrounded him.

"No!" Ewan couldn't move. The dark magic had paralyzed him in a state of fear and it started to envelop his body.

"I was careless. This is the end. Teacher, sister, I'm sorry."

The dark matter burst around his body and he was thrown onto the ground. He managed to survive and drag himself into one of the houses where he lost consciousness.

When he awoke, Ewan laid in the rubble of the destroyed house. His body was bruised and broken from the attack. He lay absolutely still so that any stray monsters would ignore him. Surely his sister and Master Saleh would be there soon. Until then he had to hold on. He struggled to hold his breathing steady but the pain in his chest made it shallow and ragged.

"Ewan! Please let him be alive."

The sound of his sister's voice calling for him woke him from his nightmare.

"Tethys! I'm over here!" His voiced was strained and she didn't hear him.

A wingataur burst from the trees and attacked Gerik and Tethys. Tethys dodged by jumping to the ground. Gerik barely missed the edge of the monster's lance.

While on the ground Tethys saw Ewan in the rubble. "Ewan! Gerik, we found him!"

The wingataur followed her gaze and noticed what she was after. Tethys ran for him.

Ewan smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. "Tethys, you came for me." She was coming for him and he was going to live. He gathered enough strength to sit up and reach his hand out to her.

Gerik shouted something to Tethys but she kept running. She was almost to him when the lance whizzed by her head and pierced her brother's abdomen.

"NOOO! EWAN!"

The wingataur didn't have enough time to enjoy his sadistic action before he was turned to ash by Saleh's flames.

Tethys reached Ewan and held him in her arms. "Stay with me Ewan. Hold on."

"I…I'm so…sor..ry." Ewan whispered.

"It's not your fault, Ewan. You did nothing wrong. I never should have left you alone."

Ewan gripped her hand tightly and then drifted away. Tethys hugged him close and wailed.

Gerik put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Tethys. I'm so sorry."

She buried her face in his chest and screamed until she lost her voice. She would never get over this.


End file.
